Canadian patent publication CA 2,772,801 to Yjip Inc describes a trampoline including a frame and a jumping mat assembly that is supported by the frame to allow at least one user to bounce on the jumping mat. The trampoline also includes a sensor system that includes a plurality of sensors supported by the frame and/or the jumping mat assembly. The sensors are used to determine the status of a user or users on the trampoline.
The plurality of sensors are typically spaced apart from each other. A single bouncing load of the user triggers multiple sensors simultaneously. The multiple sensors can output different signals depending on the spatial relationship between the bouncing load and the particular sensor. The signals from the multiple sensors are compared to provide a location of the user on the trampoline.
A potential drawback with the prior art is the inability to determine the appropriate time to issue a bounce instruction to a user to both enable and challenge the user to carry out the bounce instruction. If the timing of bounce instructions is wrong, this has the potential to lead to a high error rate in user compliance with bounce instructions. This in turn has the potential for reduced interaction performance and a poor user experience.
Furthermore, there is no ability to calculate the duration of time a user spends in the air or on the jumping mat.
It is an object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to address some of the aforementioned disadvantages. An additional or alternative object is to at least provide the public with a useful choice.